


That Laugh Wrinkles Your Nose

by ShowMeAHero



Series: The Way You Look Tonight [8]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morons, On BOTH SIDES, PLOT TWIST: THEY'RE BOTH MORONS, Presumed Unrequited Love, space morons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And that laugh... wrinkles your nose, touches my foolish heart.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Laugh Wrinkles Your Nose

There was not a whole lot in this universe that made Kirk happy. There was the _Enterprise_ , his pride and joy. There was his crew, the only people in Starfleet who he deemed capable of keeping their heads out of their asses long enough to see space for what it was. There was, of course, Bones, his best friend, who was overprotective and sarcastic and a softie to his core.

Then there was Spock. Which, to Kirk, made little to no sense, but he let it slide.

It was _everything_ about Spock, too. Not just him in general. _Everything._ It was the way concern would flicker across his face, and his fingers would twitch. It was the way he would sacrifice himself in an instant. It was the way he said equations like he was reading them, digit-for-digit. It was everything about him, to be honest. Right now, it was the way that Spock was trying, and succeeding, at not laughing. Kirk saw, though. He saw the tiny little wrinkle in Spock’s nose that meant he was amused, and it just _got_ to Kirk, in that way puppies playing in a basket of yarn did, you know? Kirk nearly could have punched himself in that instance, as his heart felt like it grew three times as large, like he was the Grinch from that ancient cartoon and Spock was some stupid Who down in Whoville who fucked Kirk up without even meaning to.

Spock caught him staring. Kirk gave him an awkward little wave and returned his attention to Sulu’s animated storytelling. There was no need for him to know.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
